Talk:Absolute Combat/@comment-30766268-20171007130153/@comment-30766268-20171008104958
ok, let's get from point to point, shall we? ok, so kaguya: - Had zero battle expiriece - They needed all of team seven+kakashi+obito in the fight against her. - If obito wouldn't been there, akguya would have killed them eac seperatly in diferent dimensions. - if obito wouldn't been there, naruto and sasuke would have turned into stone and died. - they never overpowered her at any point, rather they distructed her and sealed her. we don't know what would have happened if the rikudo senin wouldn't give them the ability to seal her off, but we can assume she would have killed them. - if it wasn't for all the kage, naruto and the rest would have died in that dimension of kaguya. now, for hashirama and madara: - I never said that madara wasn't stronger when he was revived. I even mentioned that the vally was created by madara and hashirama while madara had only eternal mangekyo sharingan, and not rinnegan. yetthey still made the same damage output as rikudo senin naruto and rikudo senin sasuke with a rinnegan. about the power levels: - I don't remember at any point anyone state they are stronger then hashirama and madara. I understand if you don't have any scan or name of chapter, though. - the only two characters with rinne-sharinegan are kaguya, and for a brif moment, madara. sasuke have a rinnegan with tomoes. it has never been stated, noe even suggested he have a rinne-sharinegan. he can't open portals to other dimensions, rather his rinnegan simply allow him to swip places with things which are close to his area. in that regard, madara still beats him, at full power, since madara does have rinne-sharingan. - naruto became the nexus of all the biju in the sense he have a VERY small portian of each one (apart from kurama, kurama is inside of his body as usual), and he can telepathicly comunicate with all of them, and they can channele through his body energy. but he is not a ufll rikudo senin, as such, he is inferior to madara. - they both indeed kept getting more and more power ups, yet kishimoto needed to write madara out of the plot by a deus x mahcina, because he was to powerful. don't believe me? well, while i don't have a 100% evidence for that, but then again, I don't really see you bring any evidence for your clain that they are stronger. over all, naruto and sasuke each holds a portion of the power of madara at his best, never showed the destructive potency to be able to surpass him, have never defeated kaguya in a fight, and would have died plenty of times in that fight if it wasn't for outside help, and overall, at the present time in the story, it has been mentioned that they are weaker then in their final fight against each other because of the lack of training (and hands). you can say they are stronger, but I see more evidence for madara alo,ne being stronger then they two of them then them each surpass the other. and aigan, if we are talking madara in his prime (as eternal mangekyo sharingan) and hashirama when he was alive, against naruto and sasuke at their highest power level, then yes, naruto and sausuke would probably win. if it's against madara at his finest and hhashirama at his finest, I don't see them wining in any way.